


Never Left Behind

by Chocobae



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassination, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobae/pseuds/Chocobae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's life was decided for her and her family since the beginning of time. There was no way that they could change it, but they had to live with it. When after finally getting away from it for several years, Sam is suddenly pulled back in along her brother. Soon enough romances across history and centuries begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Put time into this, should be updated regularly, have to update it on other sites as well. Plus I have a life, and horrible internet.   
Please enjoy, and no negative comments please.


	2. Chapter One- Room Mates

Staring at the computer monitor before her with curious eyes. A sense of relief washed over her at the picture in the screen, yet deeply in her mind, fear lingered in the back saying that she if she took her eyes off the screen, something bad would happen. Yet, she knew that he was in good hands. Her brother was safe and nothing was going to harm him. At least outside of the Animus that is. She didn't know what he saw in there, or the videos that were sent to the people that she now lived with. It only mattered to her that he was alive, and not dying like she originally thought a few weeks ago when this all began. Still, nothing made sense to her, but maybe that was because she was in a state of denial. But anyone could be in a state of denial, especially after how this was all started. How she was dragged back into this mess, much like her brother... Hopefully, not as red as hers.  
  
 _It had been a long shift at the library, having to cover about four other people's shifts because they were 'sick', at least it was the four people who could care less about how to do the job properly. So, she spent her day in the Historical Archives sorting everything properly. It was something she had been doing since she first started working at the library. Though she wasn't complaining. It was something she loved. If it hadn't been for her brother packing her bag, sending in a letter to her school that she wouldn't be attending there anymore, and picking her up the same day, she wouldn't be living the peaceful life she lived now. Though, she did still lived with her brother after graduating about a year ago, but that was because she trusted nobody else.  
That's were both her troubles and her brother's lives. Not only with not being able to trust, but with the root of it being their father.  
William Miles was a quiet man, Not very good at showing affection to his two only children, who now want nothing to do with him. He was rather professional and strict, especially after a stunt the two of them pulled. Before she was even born, he had her brother already training to be an Assassin. As soon as she was the age, he began training her as well, though she was less graceful about it. And because of that, the two siblings had very little time to bond. She was twelve and her older brother was sixteen. That's when it changed, but no where not trusting people laid. Ever since the two of them could understand their father's words, he had repeated himself many times over to not trust anyone outside the Farm. So, going to school was difficult to an extent, especially when you had to give your teach a hand written letter each time from your father to have the group project turned into a huge project one has to do on their own. A huge reason as to why the two never really had real friends outside the Farm until they ran away.  
She could still remember her mother's calls to them as the two hid, waiting for a chance to get away from the Farm, and to live a normal life.  
Desmond Miles, the ex-Assassin was now a bartender with an impressive one night stand streak in college while learning all the toxins for work while making some of his own. He was an expert at mixing drinks, the top of his classes. Now he works at a bar called the Bad Weather, and the bar's most famous drink being a drink Desmond created, called the Shirley Templar, because her brother was that much of an ass. Oh, and he lived with his baby sister in a one bedroom apartment, and shared a queen size bed with. Mainly because it's cheaper and they felt safer when near each other.  
As for Sam Miles, Desmond's less Assassin talented baby sister, was a librarian for the biggest library in New York, a Historian, a Tech Nerd, and had developed crazy hacking skills. What were those hacking skills for? To usually borrow money from their father's bank account which they always returned the money to once they raised what is needed to replace it. Luckily no angry dad busting down their door yet.  
Sam had just walked into the lobby of their building she had been living with Desmond for years now. Pulling out her keys to check the mail before beginning her way up to the third floor by using the stairs since they were easier, and gave her more time to think. Desmond would be home with Chinese take-out... At least that's what she thought at first.  
When she noticed the apartment door open from the other end of the hall, she thought Desmond didn't close it properly. As she got closer, something about the air around didn't feel right. It didn't feel like home anymore. The first thing she noticed that the door was busted open, leading her to notice the second thing, Desmond wasn't home. Slowly, and carefully, Sam walked into the apartment with no light to see, though she knew someone was before her. Sam was always good at sensing someone that was unknown.  
Though a bullet flying by her head was something she was not expecting, especially a silent one. Yet the next thing that happened was something she was not ready for. Sam only saw a faint flash of something metal before rather warm liquid landed on her, making her realize how close she was to the person with the gun, though it should had been the blood that was now covers her to freak her out.  
        "Come on, we have to go." a blonde woman said, coming from the shadow's and taking a hold of her arm. "Trust me, I'm saving your life."   
The woman dragged Sam from the apartment, yet same yanked her arm away to head back into the apartment to grab two important things that she needed. The woman behind her kept saying that they had to go now, they didn't have the time, but Sam had to grab them. They were important, and they had to be with her. She shoved three times into her bag. A leather bound journal from Brazil with an important photo inside. An Hourglass with sand from the Caribbean inside. And of course her laptop that held every important thing in there. Luckily though, the blonde lady had the window open to the fire escape.   
The two of them climbed out of the apartment with ease, and Sam didn't even almost kill herself while climbing down the fire escape, so something was accomplished in her mind, Not for the blonde though, they seemed far from it according to her, Once in the street in a crowd of people, who also didn't seem to notice the blood on Sam's body. The blonde had Sam's head shoved down away from people once they had gotten into another alley. She followed after the blonde until stopping causing the blonde to stop as well.  
        "Okay, who the hell are you?" Sam asked, leaning away from the blonde for safety reasons.  
        "I'm an Assassin, your father sent met to get you and your brother," she explained in a low voice, just not wishing to be caught. "Sadly, Absertgo has already got Desmond."  
        "What? Why Absertgo? Aren't they a company for likes games and stuff?" Sam asked, not completely sure she understood. The Assassins part she understood, but why Absertgo? "Wait... Templars?"  
        The blonde nodded her head to confirm her guess. "They need Desmond to find something for them," she continued from before Sam had cut her off. "But don't worry, we already have plan to get him back. Trust me. But right now, we have to get you to safety, then we can talk more."  
        "Can I at least get your name?" she asked, taking a step forward. "I mean, you obviously know all about me already."  
        "Lucy Stillman," the blonde- now knows as Lucy- smiled to her before beginning to walk backwards. "Now, come on, this is already dangerous."  
Sam followed after Lucy, leading her to where she practically sat at the present time. _  
  
She played with the Hourglass that was a gift from Desmond when they had gone to the Caribbean for Vacation. It was an amazing time, being there for a week was great as well. This hourglass was so special because Desmond had it custom made for her. As for the unused journal, it was a gift from their father years ago when he had to go to Brazil for a... job. The photo that rested inside was of her, Desmond, their mother and the one of very rare times they managed to get the old man to smile. Though for her laptop, it held things to keep her busy when she had nothing better to do.   
Her eyes drifted around the computer to look at the two other beings that were also in the same living space as her.   
Her eyes landed on the female that she met the second she had arrived. It was full of excitement she wasn't really expecting when she first arrived.   
  
 _Pulling into the warehouse was what she expected. Because why would Assassins stay in an apartment building that had something that would be connected to Abstergo. They had to be safe. Lucy lead her through the warehouse until they got to a set of stairs with a woman with short black hair. Her face seemed to have brightened up when she saw the pair.  
        "Lucy, you got there in time!" the woman cheered, looking over Sam. "This is defiantly William's daughter, especially with the blood!"   
At the mention of her father's name, she began to look around, almost expecting him to be right there, yet he wasn't. "Where's dad anyways?" Sam asked, looking back to the dark hair woman.  
        "William isn't here, has other things to do before he can meet with us," She explained, then her excited gaze snapped to Lucy. "Are we gonna put her in Baby?"   
        "Once you have it in proper order, maybe," Lucy said, patting the girls shoulder, heading up to the second floor.  
The woman looked back to San, before holding out her hand with a warm smile. "Welcome to your new life, I'm Rebecca Crane," She greeted, giving her another once over again. "You really look like your father. Surprised the blood hasn't bothered you."   
Sam shook her head, before Rebecca was leading her to the second floor, which actually looked like a really nice loft apartment. Rebecca had pointed out rooms and important things. Once in the main area, things were a bit different. It was like a work station, though the level stage had Queen size bed on one side looked really good about now, even if it was out in the open. Though her attention fell towards the very high grade lawn chair.   
        "Like Baby?" Rebecca asked from the doorway to the kitchen. "So much better than anything at Abstergo." _  
        _"What excatly is Baby?" Sam asked, wishing to get a better look at it.  
        "It's called an Animus," Rebecca began, going to her desk beside the Animus. "It's allows one person to travel back in time through DNA. The person becomes their ancestor, going through their ancestor's memories. It's a cool thing, sadly there are long-run side effects, mainly the bleed affect though,"   
        "That's crazy," Sam said, going to the other side of the room,taking a seat in the chair with a lot of Historical information around it. Wall included. "Rebecca, who works here?"  
        "Oh, you'll meet him later, he went to pick up food," Rebecca said, looking up from the screen in front of her. "Do you want to take a shower? I would think the blood would make you uncomfortable by now."  
        "I actually forgot," she said honestly, then pointed to her bag. "Sadly, I didn't pack any clothes."   
        "Don't worry, I'll deal with that for you," Rebecca said, winking at Sam. _  
  
Sam smiled at the memory, yet a ding from her computer, caused her eyes to drag by to the screen, only to notice a new e-mail had been sent to her by someone. Of course she clicked on it and she had gotten an e-mail from a man across the room. though meet said man the first time was not how she wished to meet anyone. Or even greet them.   
  
 _She stood under the water of the shower after getting all the dried blood off her and relaxed. She had saw Lucy a final time before getting another quick run down of what was going. Sam would stay here, help out. Down side was, she wasn't allowed outside. Oh, she may or may not get put in Baby (Rebecca was already rubbing off on her.). Lucy also reassured that Desmond was going to be okay and that she would get him out of the. At least he was in the proper care if Lucy was around. Rebecca had already removed her from the Libraries data base, and made it seem like she had given notice two weeks before._  
At least they had a place with all the important things. Rebecca said something about how inhuman it would be to live in the city and not have nice living conditions.   
Finally, Sam was done with her bath when there was a knock at the bathroom door. As fair as her understanding went, Rebecca was bringing her clothes. She opened the door without a second though, and saw the collar of a cashmere sweater and a white button-up shirt underneath. Her eyes slowly traveled up until she met eyes behind black framed glasses. It was a male alright.   
        "Um..." Sam said, standing fully naked still in front of him. "I'm Sam Miles, you are...?"  
        "Shaun Hastings," He replied, shoving clothing at her, then taking her dirty clothes from her other arm. "Also, have the respect to cover yourself. You may be swinging for the other team, but some of us have work to do."  
        "Excuse me?" Sam asked, glaring at the strawberry blonde man. "I don't swing for the other team. No offence to Rebecca, she is a good looking woman. Also, I'll be working too, I'm still a bit too calm at the moment. But you can come back to me when it's all sunk in, then I'll give you a few good hits."   
        "My, my, my, a temper," Shaun sarcastically responded, fixing his glasses. "Well, I'll leave you be. I have history knowledge that needs to be put to use."   
        "Hmm, a British?" she questioned, mainly to herself. "At least my government official didn't dress up as a Nazi, like let's say, oh, the lovely Prince Harry. A very embarrassing thing to happen to once such a strong Empire."   
        "Are you saying I'm all wash out?" he asked, his accent rather thick now. At least he kept up.  
        "Oh, I am Hastings," she confirmed, crossing her arms. "At least I'm not the pervert."   
        "Oh, so, I'm the pervert?" Shaun asked, jabbing right at her boob, causing him to look down. "What are these? A tray?"  
Sam let out an angry sound from the back of her throat, making sure she slapped him good. Just as quick, she slammed the door in his face. Yelling from Rebecca had started outside, mainly her telling Shaun they needed to talk in private. Sam got dressed, realizing Shaun had let her borrow some of his clothes. A t-shirt and a pair of boxers.   
Maybe Shaun wasn't too bad...  
  
Shaun was sassy, and a bit uptight at times, but his sassy remarks seem to have made the mood around here better. Though some times he could really pick a fight if her wanted to. Like right now with this e-mail he sent her.   
  
                        |To: Sam Miles <dont.forget.to.smile@gmail.com>  
                        |From: Shaun Hastings <shaun.hastings@gmail.com>  
                        |At least some of us are actually working, you're just creepily watching your brother. You can help me with some of                            
                         my work.   
                                S.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the message again. God, sometimes Shaun didn't have a single understanding about another person's feelings, especially a females. And offering some of his work for her to do was out of the question, he was very picky about how it should be done.   
  
                        |To: Shaun Hastings <shaun.hastings@gmail.com>  
                        |From: Sam Miles <dont.forget.to.smile@gmail.com>  
                        |I'm finished my work. Also, I am WORRIED about my brother, I hate being separated from him. I decline your offer                             
                         of work since you are very picky about how I do it.   
                         Please, have a good day, Mr. Hastings. Because if I get another annoying message from you, I will drop you on                             
                         ass until you're back in the 12th century.   
                                Sam Emilia Miles.

  
Sam had a very satisfied feeling with that e-mail since Shaun sent her a dirty look over the rim of his glasses a minute later. Yup, very satisfied.   
At least her room mates are interesting.


	3. Chapter Two- Missing

It was a late evening when Sam had finished the work that Shaun practically shoved at her, saying it could save all their lives, including Desmond's. He even agreed to not edit her work, that was only fair after all. Yet, at the same time, Rebecca got the first video of Desmond's animus session, the first of many to come. Shaun wasn't there, thank god. The Brit was out getting supper for the three of them. Sadly, Rebecca wouldn't let her see it until after it was analyzed by both of them, meaning Shaun had to see it as well before Sam could. Only thing left for Sam to do was watch the security camera of Desmond.   
He was currently eating, which was good. Nothing that he would usually eat, but it was healthy and he needed the energy to get through these animus sessions. She only hoped that he didn't lose all sense of reality. Rebecca had sugar-coated the entire thing, which left Sam asking Shaun about it, who told her the entire truth about the animus. She pried silently that everything went well at Abstergo, even now, she just pried she didn't have to go in and Shaun would just silently taunt her through e-mails.  
        "What's important more," a British voice sounded in her ear.  She leaned away, glance at the man from the corner of her eyes. "Food or a sibling?"  
        "Well, you tell me?" Sam asked, taking the container of food from Shaun's hands. "I'm pretty sure my brother is more important, but he'll feel like shit if I didn't eat since he's the oldest. And the oldest has to protect the youngest, not the other way around."  
Shaun was about to say something else smart as well before Rebecca grabbed Shaun, saying that he had important work to do. Sam had a feeling that Rebecca would give him an earful, but she wasn't going to stop that from happening. Not this time at least. She began to eat, her eyes glued to the computer screen once more. Luckily it seemed that Desmond was sleeping peacefully. Eve if this all lead to him having side affects later, what mattered to her that he was okay at that moment.   
Sam had just set aside her empty container when that sound for a new e-mail came to her, followed shortly by another sound indicating a second e-mail. Her attention quickly went to the laptop once more to see who they were from. Though it was only her two room mates. Who's to open first? Even if she was pissed at Shaun, she still opened his e-mail first.  
  
                        |To: Sam Miles <dont.forget.to.smile@gmail.com>  
                        |From: Shaun Hastings <shaun.hastings@gmail.com>  
                        |1 file attached  
                        |Here's the video of Desmond's session. I wanted to talk it over with Rebecca first, then watch it with you, but I'm                            
                         swamped with work.  
                         Just don't start crying. And do ask questions.  
                                S.  
  
Sam shrugged, clicking the file before plugging her headphones in and began watching.   
The first bit was painful. Desmond kept rejecting the memories mentally, causing Sam's hands to turn into first until her knuckles were almost as white as snow. Yet when Desmond managed to get into the memory, she became confused. A lot of it was glitch-y, and most of the English kept cutting out into Arabic. Leaving many questions for Sam when the headphones came off. She stared at the screen, not sure what to do, but Rebecca and Shaun seemed extremely swamped with work, so, e-mailing Shaun... Though, there was the other e-mail from before that she hadn't opened yet.   
  
                        |To: Sam Miles <dont.forget.to.smile@gmail.com>  
                        |From: Rebecca Crane <kool.chic69@gmail.com>  
                        | :Link:  
                        |Just click the link, it'll patch you into the system I created. Trust me, messaging will be easier to do once you                            
                        register  
                                Beccs  
  
Sam shrugged, why the hell not? It's better than risking getting caught by Templars. She clicked the link, and whatever Rebecca programmed took less than a second to set everything on her laptop, and the register window popped up. Luckily everything was easy to get ready, and easy to use, it was obvious why the link was sent to her separately because the program was set up for her laptop and what she does. And the chat was completely helpful.   
  
                        |Group Chat: 3 Online  
                        |Sams: Rebecca, you're smart  
                        |Chic69: thanx! I was wondering when u were going 2 join  
                        |EarlGrey: Watch the video?  
                        |Sams: oh god... seriously, EarlGrey?  
                        |EarlGrey: What is wrong with my username?  
                        |Chic69: no wonder y u never had friends...  
                        |Sams: Bec, you can change his username right?  
                        |EarlGrey: Rebecca, don't you dare.  
                        |Chic69: hold on ;)  
                        | EarlGrey changed name to SmexyBritish  
                        |Sams: Bec, really?  
                        |Chic69: ;) thanx me later  
                        |SmexyBritish: Rebecca, let me change my name now!  
                        | SmexyBritish change name to BattleOfHastings  
                        |Sams: Not better  
                        | BattleOfHastings changed name to Hastings  
                        |Hastings: We'll keep it as this  
                          
Sam covered her mouth with her hand to keep her laughs from being heard by the other two. It was very obvious that Rebecca knew something, and it was now directed towards Sam. Oh, so dangerous.   
  
                        |Private Chat  
                        |Chic69: u have a thing 4 Shaun?  
                        |Sams: no, actually. why?  
                        |Chic69: I've seen u 2, u both seem closer than B4  
                        |Sams: really? maybe it's because we're getting ALONG... kind of  
                        |Chic69: ;) wutever u say  
  
She never really thought of how she felt about her room mates. Well, there was never time, but Rebecca seemed to understand the two better then themselves most of the time. Sam did like Rebecca, she was cool and smart. Actually better than any friend she could make. Though-  
  
                        |Private Chat  
                        |Hastings: Never said anything about the video  
                        |Sams: I watched it  
                        |Hastings: And...?  
                        |Sams: I have many questions. But don't know where to start.  
                          
Shaun. There was just something about him that she could never hate. No matter how annoying he can be, she just couldn't bring herself to hate him. Though, she highly doubt that she liked Shaun, crush-wise anyways. Sure, he was a good friend and someone she could trust. To date... that was just out of the question at the moment.   
  
                        |Private Chat  
                        |Hastings: Are you okay?  
                        |Sams: I'm fine  
                        |Hastings: He'll be fine. Lucy has a plan.  
                        |Sams: I can't lose him, Shaun...  
                        |Hastings: I wouldn't let that happen. I promise.  
                        |Sams: Rebecca, you, and I need to talk about Desmond's session in person  
                        |Hastings: Then come join us.  
  
Sam closed her laptop before leaving the bed and going down from the platform that held the kind size bed. She pulled up a chair between Shaun's and Rebecca's work stations and sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the animus.   
        "Why was it glitchy and it cut out the English audio?" Sam questioned, praying that Abstergo just had really faulty equipment.   
        "I want to say faulty equipment, but I highly doubt that was the case." Shaun said, looking at Rebecca for answers.   
        "That's what I thought too," Rebecca said, relaxing into her chair, looking at the two of them. "Yet I could make out some of the words they used. It seems like Desmond can't make full connection to the memories, because of his gender."   
        "What does being male have to do with this?" Sam asked, very much confused about all of this.   
        "The fourth person, their name is Sef," Rebecca said, tapping the arm of her chair lightly. "I looked into the data base about it. The only person named Sef was Malik's son. I messaged Lucy about it, luckily Abstergo had the answer."   
        "Being?" Shaun questioned, not liking being in the dark about this.   
        "Sef is female," Rebecca said, grinning. "That was the only clue I needed to figure out who she really was."   
        "Are you saying that this is Alia?" Shaun asked, actually on the end of his seat. "Because there was a period when Alia had just disappeared from regular life before popping up into the order."   
        "Who is Alia?" Sam asked, before anything else went over her head.  
        "Altair was never an only child," Shaun said, resting his hands on his knees. "Even though his mother died giving birth to him, his father found another woman a few years later. Alia was born, then her mother just ran off. Altair cared very much for his sister, since he was sure that his mother had sent his sister from heaven, hence her name. After their father's death, Altair had abandoned her without a word. Once Alia reached eleven, everything went blank in records before she randomly appears in the Brotherhood at this time. Changing her name explains a lot honestly since females weren't allowed into the Brotherhood until after a curtain even happens, that wasn't really explained in any writing."   
Sam sat there, interested in what was going on. They couldn't see or hear Alia because it was Altair's half sister. Since Desmond was also male, he couldn't completely sync into the memory. Then the wheels began turning in Sam's head.   
        "Say, what if we put the information into Baby?" Sam questioned, looking to Rebecca. 'Like the Abstergo video, and then I go into Baby and see if I can connect with Alia?"   
Rebecca was silent for a moment, actually considering the idea. Which lead her to grinning. "That actually might work. Only thing is, I need to pick up some parts from the store and install them," She said, quickly going back to her computer to type something in. "We can't do it tonight, but tomorrow afternoon would do great."   
Sam began to smile, she actually had a good idea for once. She looked to Shaun to see a smirk with an impressed look in his eyes. This had to be the first time that she did something Shaun approved of. She was heading up in the world with her improving relationship with him. Now, she just needed to stay on this good side of him at least. They had a rocky start, but it could improve, which it luckily it did.   
        "Well, I'm heading off to sleep," Sam said, standing up, giving a yawn. "We can get this all on the go tomorrow."   
Sam headed up to the platform stage, climbing into the bed with ease. She listened to the tapping of keyboards, until she made a melody in her head. She let her eyes slowly close, dreaming of a time when things weren't about Assassins and Templars. When her life was actually normal.


End file.
